Don't let me forget
by kawaiikatchan
Summary: I'm fine but did something else happen? It just doesn't seem likely that you would all be here if I only fell unconscious. What are they hiding from Wolfram? Don't pay attention to my lame summary, more details inside. Yuuri x Wolfram rating might change


**Author's notes:** Hihi it's me again. Welcome to another silly fic of mine. Anyways...quick summary of what this is about. Oh yeah...it's an attempted YuuRam just so we're all clear. Anyways...so Wolfram wakes up and everyone's all depressed. What's wrong and what exactly happened? Umm...After that I really can't say much else or I might ruin whatever plot I happen to come up with. Oh...by the way there be tons of angst...I hate angst and I normally fill it up afterwards with tons of fluff but we'll have to see how that works out. Oh and as for the title...I'm pretty lame with those too. Oh yeah and as I said the rating might change later.

**On another note:** Let's get this straight...I don't mind Greta...however as far as I'm concerned she doesn't exist in this particular fic. My apologies to those who are Greta lovers.

**On another another note:** Yesh I know Wolfram's going to seem OOC in this first chapter. Aww I'm sollies...I dislike OOCness too. But I couldn't think of any other way to do this so...bear with me.

On a final note: For all of you who pursued my fic **Place where I belong** I'm sooooooo sorry. I promise I'll finish it up...I just really want to do it after finals and such...but it will get done. My apologies for lack of updates...but anyhoo...onwards with this one.

Translations:  
_Gomen-nasai- Sorry  
Ne- Hey  
Oyasumi- Good night  
_

* * *

Murmuring and voices was the first thing he heard. Slowly Wolfram opened his eyes. He blinked several times to adjust to the lighting. When he was finally able to focus he noticed that he was in Yuuri and his bedroom and everyone was gathered around him. "Mother?...Konrad?...Gwendal?...Gunter?" 

Sitting down on the bed, she pulled him in for a tender hug. "Oh Wolf..." she murmured, as several of her tears fell onto his shoulder.

The aura of the room was very tense, every one appeared to be so solemn. Scanning the group of people in the room, he searched for the one person he hoped was there...Yuuri. Looking into his face, Wolfram noticed that he had just recently been crying. He didn't understand what was going on...why was everyone so somber and how exactly did he end up in bed?

"What's wrong and why is every one so tense?" He put on a small smile in hopes of relieving some of the tension.

"We were training and you suddenly fell unconscious." answered Konrad, "We all just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Wolfram wasn't convinced. "I'm fine but...did something else happen? It just doesn't seem likely that you would all be here if I only fell unconscious." Looking around, it appeared as though every one was purposely avoiding his gaze. No-one was willing to say anything otherwise.

Clearing his throat, Gwendal chose to break the silence. "Well...there are still many tasks that need to be tended to around the castle. Since you're fine now, we should all get back to our duties. His majesty will be here to keep you company. Now if you'll please excuse us..." Giving a slight nod to all those that were present, every one silently left the room.

"Gomen-nasai Wolf." said Cheri, placing a kiss on his left cheek before leaving the room. Closing the door behind her, only the young maou now remained. Walking towards the bed, Yuuri sat down on the very edge of the bed.

It didn't take long for Wolfram to notice that Yuuri was shaking and clutching the sheets. "Yuuri...what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Sldiing closer, he wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist and placed his head on one of his shoulders.

"It's nothing. I'm just glad you're alright." Yuuri said, putting his own hands on top of Wolfram's. They stayed like that for several minutes before Yuuri finally spoke again. "Ne Wolfram."

"Hmm nani?"

"Do you mind if I just hold you?"

"Of course." Wolfram replied. It wasn't just the fact that he would do anything for Yuuri if he had only asked but that whenever Wolfram was in his arms, he felt safe and loved. So they shifted positions until they were both lying comfortably on the bed, Yuuri holding Wolfram in his arms. Wolfram snuggled in closer so that his face was buried in Yuuri's chest. "Yuuri...what really happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...did I really just faint?" he wondered hesitantly. "And why were you crying?"

"You just had me really worried. It gave me quite a scare. And as far as I know, yes you just...fainted."

"Really?" He didn't know why he was pushing the issue but something didn't feel right.

"Really." said Yuuri. "You should get some rest it's been a long day." Brushing away several strands of his husband's blond hair, Yuuri kissed his forehead gently. "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."

"Oh and Wolf..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you." he whispered, hugging him tighter.

"I love you too." Wolfram responded back. Pushing all other thoughts aside, Wolfram let sleep gradually wash over him. Worrying would do him no good right now. He could only put his faith in Yuuri. If he couldn't trust Yuuri, he couldn't trust anyone but some how he had this sinking feeling that Yuuri, no not only Yuuri, everyone was hiding something from him. What was it?

* * *

**R & R** please, criticism helps silly people like me focus better to make more interesting chapters for your entertainment. Arigatou! 


End file.
